


Just Shave it

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Be Bald and Be Free Day, M/M, Multi, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Merlin wasn't always bald.Like most things in his life, it's Harry's fault.





	Just Shave it

**Author's Note:**

> For National Be Bald and Be Free Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/be-bald-and-be-free-day-october-14/
> 
> Of course, I had to write this about Merlin.

"If it bothers you that much, why don't you just shave it all off?” Harry suggested, watching Hamish mess with his thinning hair. “I do believe you’d look rather dashing bald.”

“You may be on to something there,” Hamish murmured.

“I've got my shaving kit in my bag,” Harry suggested, sitting up. “We could use that.”

“Nevermind, this is a terrible idea,” he changed his mind as Harry rummaged through his bag for a disturbingly long time before coming up with his shaving kit. “We were going to be here for three days, why did you even bring that?”

“A gentleman is always prepared,” Harry sniffed. “Sit.”

“Don't make me regret this,” Hamish warned, sitting in the room's single chair as Harry puttered around the room to gather the last few things he needed to remove what was left of Hamish's hair.

“I'll do my best to not cause you to bleed to death from your scalp,” Harry said dryly as he picked up a pair of scissors, “Now stay still.”

* * *

When Merlin and Eggsy found Harry again, in the Statesman headquarters, the first thing Merlin thought was that the shaving kit he had been using was subpar. He gave the amnesiac man a proper kit when it seemed like the man was going to leave to live a normal civilian life.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Harry asked, setting out the kit. “It has obviously been far too long since you’ve had a proper shave, Hamish. Sit.”

Years of listening to that command caused Hamish to do just that, even as his heart started beating double time. He’d introduced himself as Merlin, how had Harry known his real name. He didn't ask, letting himself relax into the familiar ritual.

“There you go,” Harry mumbled, wiping the last of the shaving foam off of Hamish's head.

“Thank you, Harry,” Hamish murmured, standing.

“Of course,” Harry said, putting the kit away with a puzzled look on his face. “How did I know how to do that?”

“We've known each other for quite a long time Harry,” Merlin answered. “You're the only one I've allowed to do this.”

Harry seemed deep in thought as Merlin left the room.

* * *

Having to rebuild a spy agency from the ground up with only four agents resulted in them living in each other’s back pockets more often than not. So it isn’t surprising that Eggsy eventually walks in on them while Harry is shaving Merlin.

He stands in the door for a moment, and Harry knows Merlin knows he’s there by the way the man tenses under the blade. “Do you want me to tell him to leave?” he murmured so that only Merlin can hear him. 

“No,” Merlin murmured back. “The lad’s obviously curious.” Merlin opened his eyes, meeting Eggsy’s. “Come in Eggsy.”

Eggsy startled at having been caught before slinking in sheepishly. “What‘re you doin’?” he asked, sitting on the bed next to the chair Merlin was sitting in for Harry to shave him.

“‘M not actually bald,” Merlin answered, “Just balding. When we were recruits, Harry suggested I shave the rest of my hair off.”

“And now we have to shave him again every two weeks or so,” Harry said. “It’s become a bit of a ritual for us.”

“Is that why you started lookin’ so shabby after V-Day?”

“I couldn’t bring myself to let anyone else do it,” Merlin admitted. “And I’d never gotten good at it myself.”

Eggsy nodded, staying quiet as he watched the two finish their task.

* * *

“Wait there,” Eggsy stood suddenly, going to the bathroom of Harry’s house, where they were waiting for the man to wake up after a mission gone wrong. He came back a few moments later, carrying Harry’s shaving kit with him. “I know you said you’ve never let anyone but Harry do this, but,” he shrugged awkwardly, gesturing towards the prone man. “You look like you could use the comfort.”

Merlin didn’t respond for a long moment, before nodding once. “Has Harry taught you how to use that thing?”

“We did make use of our 24 hours,” Eggsy nodded. “I know how to use this, as a weapon and as a tool.”

“Alright,” Merlin nodded again. “Get on with it.”

Eggsy did, going about all the steps Harry had taught him, running the blade carefully over the man’s scalp.

“Never thought I’d see this,” Harry said, voice soft and gritty with sleep and disuse. “You were always so stubborn about this.”

Eggsy stepped back as Merlin opened his eyes. “I think it’s about time we brought up what we spoke of last week,” he told Harry.

Harry nodded in agreement and Merlin coaxed Eggsy around to stand in front of him, taking the razor from his hand before pulling him down for a kiss.

Eggsy let himself melt into the kiss for a long moment before pulling back sharply. “Wait,” he gasped. “Wait, you and Harry.”

“Have been together since we were recruits,” Merlin confirmed. “And we would like for you to join our relationship, if you’d like.”

“Harry?” Eggsy looked over his shoulder to Harry, to find the man sitting up in bed and watching the two with interest.

“Merlin and I have been talking about this for a while,” Harry confirmed. “But if you don’t wish to be in this sort of relationship with us, we would understand.”

Eggsy looked between the two of them, still practically sitting in Merlin’s lap. “I would like that,” he murmured. “Very much.”

Harry smiled brighter than Eggsy had ever seen, so brightly that Eggsy had to stand and sit on the edge of the bed to kiss Harry just as eagerly as he had Merlin. “I’ve got to finish with Merlin,” he murmured against Harry’s lips.

“Then we’ll join you in bed,” Merlin said with a sly smile.

“No funny business,” Eggsy said sternly. “Not while you’re still healing, Harry.”

“It’ll be enough to hold you close,” Harry assured him. “Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman.


End file.
